This invention relates to battery pack removing device, and more particularly to a battery pack removing device which is used to mount a battery pack in or detach the same from a small radio terminal unit such as a portable telephone set.
FIGS. 8 and 9 show the relation between the body of a conventional portable telephone set and a conventional battery pack. More specifically, FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing a battery pack 50 mounted in a portable telephone set body 10, and FIG. 9 is also a perspective view showing only the portable telephone set body 10.
The battery pack 50 is mounted in the portable telephone set body 10 as follows: With the hooks of the battery pack 50 fitted in recesses formed in the bottom section of the portable telephone set body 10, the battery pack 50 is pushed into the portable telephone set body 10 while being swung towards the latter 10. As a result, the head section of the battery pack 50 is brought into contact with the sloped surface of the slide pawl 21 of the slide knob 20 of the telephone set body 10, thus pushing down the slide pawl 21. Hence, the slide pawl 21 of the slide knob 20 of the portable telephone set body 10 is engaged with a recess formed in the head section of the battery pack 50. Thus, the battery pack 50 has been mounted in the portable telephone set body 10. The portable telephone set body 10 has right and left side walls which are confronted with each other, and the inner surfaces thereof have protrusions 32. On the other hand, the battery pack 50 has right and left side walls on which protrusions are formed, respectively, so that they are engaged with the protrusions 32 of the side walls of the portable telephone set body 10, which prevents the play of the battery pack 50 with respect to the portable telephone set body 10.
The portable telephone set body 10 has power source spring terminals 40, and in correspondence to those terminals 40 the battery pack 50 has power source terminals. The power source terminals are brought into contact with power source spring terminals 40, so that current is allowed to flow to the portable telephone set body 10.
The battery pack 50 is detached from the portable telephone set body 10 as follows: The slide knob 20 of the portable telephone set body 10 is slid; that is, the slide pawl 21 is slid, thus disengaging from the battery pack 50. The latter 50 is moved upwardly by the elastic force of the power source spring terminals 40. Hence, by holding the protrusions 65 (which are formed on the outer surfaces of the right and left side walls of the battery pack) with the fingers, the battery pack 50 can be removed from the portable telephone set body.
In the case of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-330687/(1997), 10-70595/(1998), or 10-144274/(1998), the battery pack is pushed upwardly with a push-up member or the like, so as to be removed from the portable telephone set body.
As was described above, the conventional battery pack 50 is pushed upwardly by the elastic force of the power source spring terminals 40; however, the elastic force is not strong enough. Hence, in order to remove the battery pack 50 from the telephone set body 10, it is necessary to use the protrusions 65 formed on the right and left side walls of the battery pack 50; that is, it is necessary to hold the protrusions 65 with the fingers and to pull the battery pack 50 upwardly. Therefore, it is rather difficult to remove the battery pack 50, and during the use of the portable telephone set those protrusions obstructs the operation of the portable telephone set. In addition, the protrusions spoil the external appearance of the portable telephone set as a whole.
As was described above, the battery pack may be pushed upwardly with the push-up member or the like. However, in this case, the portable telephone set is intricate in structure, and large in the number of manufacturing steps, and accordingly high in manufacturing cost, and difficult in miniaturization.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to eliminate the above-described difficulties accompanying a conventional portable telephone set. More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a battery pack removing device which is simple in structure and with which the battery pack is readily and positively mounted in or detached from the portable telephone set body.
In order to solve the above-described problems, a battery pack removing device is provided which, according to the invention, has a slide protrusion which is formed on an electronic device such as a portable telephone set. The slide protrusion is integral with a slide pawl which is engageable with a recess formed in the head section of a battery pack. When the slide pawl is slid, the slide protrusion is brought into contact with the protrusion formed on the back of the battery pack, so that the head section of the battery pack is forcibly pushed out of the electronic device, whereby the battery pack can be removed from the electronic device with ease.
With the battery pack removing device, the side protrusions are eliminated which are formed on the conventional battery pack to mount the latter in the electronic device or to detach the same from the latter. That is, the battery pack removing device is simple in structure. And yet the battery pack mounting or detaching operation can be positively achieved with ease.
According to the present invention, it is provided a battery pack removing device for removing from an electronic device a battery pack which has a recess in a head section thereof, and a hook formed in a bottom section thereof, and a back protrusion on the back of the head section, and which is separable from the electronic device; in which the electronic device includes: a bottom recess engageable with the hook, a slide pawl engageable with the recess in the head section of the battery pack, and a slide protrusion which is integral with the slide pawl, and which, when the slide pawl is slid, is slid and brought into contact with the back protrusion, thereby to forcibly push the head of the battery pack out of the electronic device.
With the device, the slide protrusion of the electronic device body pushes the back protrusion of the battery pack upwardly, so that the battery pack is positively pushed upwardly.
According to the present invention, it is provided a portable telephone comprises: a battery pack detachable from a portable telephone body, the battery pack including: a recess in a head section thereof; a hook formed in a bottom section thereof; and a back protrusion on the back of said head section, the portable telephone body includes: a bottom recess engageable with said hook; a slide pawl engageable with said recess in the head section of the battery pack; and a slide protrusion which is integral with the slide pawl, and which, when the slide pawl is slid, is slid and brought into contact with the back protrusion, thereby to forcibly push the head of the battery pack out of the electronic device.
With the device, the slide protrusion of the portable telephone set body pushes the back protrusion of the battery pack upwardly, so that the battery pack is positively pushed upwardly.